Reflections
by yandered
Summary: Kuronue reflects on his relationship with his partner, the infamous Youko Kurama. KuraxKuro implied. One-shot. Gift-fic for the lovely LadyFlamewing


It was a cool night in the Makai; colder than usual. Despite how late it was, Kuronue was awake. The bat demon sat on a small rock inside the cold, dank cave, pendant in hand. The delicate red gem set in the pendant shone with what little moonlight made it in there. It hung from a small chain, swinging back and forth as though it were a pendulum. He watched it go to and fro, deep blue eyes tracking its hypnotic motion. He was tired yes, but this provided him a small amount of entertainment to keep him awake. He couldn't do that. It was his turn to stay up and keep watch after all.

He glanced over towards the back of the cave. There, hair and fur both shining silver lay his kitsune, tail wrapped around his curled body. Considering the Youko was almost seven feet tall, the tail did not cover much, but it did enough to keep him from getting _too_ cold. Kuronue smiled to himself. _This_ was the infamous and legendary Youko Kurama. The curled-up innocent-looking fox demon that lay on the floor not 10 feet from him shivering slightly and the ruthless, cold, calculating expert thief were one and the same. Slowly, he stood and walked over to the sleeping form and sat down quietly in front of him just watching his back rise and fall with his breathing. It felt as though they had been partners for a long time already, though it had only been a few years. His kitsune was the schemer and he helped wherever possible, including distracting guards or doing any sort of reconnaissance mission before the actual heist. After working together so flawlessly it almost didn't surprise him that their relationship turned into more than just partners-in-crime. There was a chemistry that wasn't usually present with the Bat demon's previous lovers. There was trust. The two believed in one another almost unquestionably; a very rare occurrence in the Makai. It was especially significant when Youko first entrusted Kuronue with keeping watch while he slept. The silver-haired fox demon refused to sleep right after taking lovers for fear of being killed where he lay. This wasn't such a far-fetched notion for the world in which they lived which made the happening that much more meaningful. The two were at ease with each other, and that was all one could ask from such a merciless place.

The Bat demon's thoughts were interrupted when a small sound came from his kitsune's lips. Wondering whether he was awake or not, Kuronue leaned in a little closer. Before he could blink, let alone protest, he suddenly found himself on the stone floor of the cave looking upwards. When he got his bearings, it was with a little surprise and a large grin that he realized he wasn't looking up at a ceiling full of dripping stalactites. Instead, there was a golden-eyed fox-demon with a devilish smirk on his face bearing down on him, legs straddling him on either side. A curtain of long silver hair surrounded Kuronue's face on all sides leaving nothing to look at but his Youko. A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Hope it wasn't me that woke you up, Fox." The demon fox leaned down and purred in the other's ear, "You're the only one I would allow to disturb me from my sleep without penalty of death."

"I guess I should feel honored then huh?"

"Now now Kuro, I shan't have you thinking you're too special now." A small nip to his all-too-sensitive ear sent tingles down his spine.

Before Kuronue could retort, a sudden change in air flow caused both of their ears to twitch. Screeching noises filled the air as flapping sounds were heard above them. A swarm of bats, red eyes aglow, flew directly overhead and headed out towards the mouth of the cave. The Youko looked up, a small smirk crossing his features. "Friends of yours?" he questioned the younger demon laying on the ground beneath him. "None that I know of ya smartass bastard," he said, quickly seizing his chance to turn the other onto his back instead. Sitting proudly on top of the other thief, he displayed a cocky grin.

"Now what Kuro? As usual, you haven't thought past the act itself," taunted the silver-haired demon. Blinking in surprise, Kuronue realized the other had a point. What now?

That question was answered for him when Youko leaned up, claiming the other's lips for himself. As usual, it was up to him to finish what Kuronue started.


End file.
